


Alles

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne war näher gerückt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Ein ganz kleines Geschenk. Einfach mal so. ♥

Thiel und Boerne saßen abends zusammen auf Boernes Couch, tranken Rotwein und aßen Salzstangen.

Boerne war voll in seinem Element, er redete und redete. 

Thiel hörte Boerne zu, na ja, zumindest so halbwegs, und er lächelte. Boerne. Den liebte er. Ja, er liebte ihn. Ziemlich lange schon.  
Manchmal hatte er ja das Gefühl, dass Boerne das längst wusste. Und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Boerne ihn auch liebte, dass da machmal viel mehr dahinter steckte, wenn Boerne gewisse Dinge sagte oder tat, dass Boerne ihn manchmal vorsichtig zwischen den Zeilen lesen ließ.  
Wenn das tatsächlich so war, wenn nicht nur er Boerne liebte, sondern Boerne auch ihn, dann sollte irgendwann einer von ihnen mal den ersten Schritt tun und dem anderen sagen, was er empfand.

Eine Salzstange fiel ihm aus der Hand, er bückte sich danach, setzte sich wieder auf und erschrak. Boerne war näher gerückt. Viel näher. 

„Mann, müssen Sie mir so auf die Pelle rücken?“

Boerne antwortete nicht, er sah ihn bloß an. Seine Mundwinkel hatten sich ein winziges Stück nach oben gezogen, und er machte keinerlei Anstalten, wieder fortzurücken. Ganz im Gegenteil, er kam noch ein bisschen näher. Und sah ihn weiter an.

„Boerne ... Warum gucken Sie mich so an?“ So ... intensiv. So, als wolle er mit seinem Blick in ihn eindringen.

Boerne antwortete nicht. Er kam noch ein bisschen näher. Und sah ihn weiter an.

„Wollen Sie mich jetzt küssen oder was?“ Einfach so. Einfach so hatte der Satz seinen Mund verlassen. Herzklopfen. Sein Herz raste. Und ihm wurde ein bisschen schwindelig.

„Ja.“ Boerne lächelte nicht mehr. Vier oder fünf Sekunden vergingen. „Bist du damit einverstanden?“

Ihm wurde noch ein bisschen schwindeliger. Er nickte.

Boerne lächelte wieder und kam noch näher.

„Ich ... will aber nicht nur einen Kuss von dir, Boerne.“

Und Boerne kam noch näher. „Was willst du?“ 

Er schloss seine Augen. „Ich will alles.“

„Das trifft sich sehr gut“, flüsterte Boerne, dann berührten sich ihre Lippen endlich.


End file.
